


Result of Revenge

by simply_aly



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Spirits punish Bonnie for disrupting the balance of nature when she saved Klaus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Result of Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for consumedly on livejournal who requested: Bonnie/Anyone with the prompt - You thought that I wouldn't remember, but I remember, cause I remember, I REMEMBER.
> 
> I wrote Bonnie with references to Bonnie/Jeremy and hints toward future Bonnie/Klaus.

There is one thing no one tells you when you decide to turn your back on the Spirits, Bonnie comes to realize. They fight back. They took back what they once gave as her punishment for allowing Klaus to live.

Bonnie was foolish, she can admit that now. She thought the spirits had no power over her, but she was so very wrong. Jeremy was found dead in the Gilbert house the very day she puts Klaus back into his body. The official cause of death is unknown, and Elena was told that he just fell asleep and never woke up, but Bonnie knows the truth.

The spirits don’t like imbalance and while there isn’t much they can do to fix it at present, they can sure make her regret her choices. She loved Jeremy, even if he was never truly sure of his own feelings for her, and attending his funeral and having no one to blame but herself slowly ate away at her.

She saved Klaus so her family could survive, but all she succeeded in doing was pushing them away. The people she cares for—well, most of them—are still alive, but they hate her now, and she really cannot blame them now.

Elena said she understood, for she would do whatever she could to save her family too, but when she went into Jeremy’s room and found him dead the day Klaus rose again, that understanding turned into bitter resentment. It isn’t quite fair, for not only would Elena be dead, but her vampire paramours would be as well if she hadn’t done it, but Bonnie can understand Elena’s anger—she felt the same way when Grams died.

Her mother, her vampire mother whom her actions kept alive, had ran off after killing Jamie, still unable to control her new urges. Her guilt got the better of her after that and Bonnie got a voicemail on her phone of her mother telling her goodbye. The message was left right around sunrise.

When high school ends, after months of Elena and Caroline barely speaking to her at all, Bonnie packs up everything and moves to Jackson alone, but when she arrives, she finds she is not alone after all.

“This is all your fault,” she tells him when she opens her apartment door to see him standing at her doorstep. “I lost everything because of you.”

There is no expression on Klaus’s face as he replies, “And yet, it was you who called me.”

Bonnie doesn’t really have a response for that, so she turns from him as she extends the invitation into her home. She lost everything because of him, she reasons in her head, so that entitles her to oversee his punishment. And she is going to make him pay for the rest of her life.

When he crosses her threshold, the spell on the apartment door and windows activates, and he is as trapped as she has been since she saved his life.


End file.
